U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,833 to Brunnert discloses a “Closing Device For Drawers”, which includes a drawer installed to a furniture body. The drawer is movable between a closed position and an open position, as shown in FIGS. 2-6, 18a and 18b of U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,833. A spring is located between the drawer and the furniture body. A holding member is fixed to the furniture body and has a front end. A latch member is fixed to the drawer and includes a first raised area and a second raised area, wherein the second raised area includes a notch which is located corresponding to the first raised area. The second raised area further includes an inclined guide track. When the drawer is located at the closed position relative to the furniture body, the front end of the holding member is guided by the inclined guide track of the second raised area to be engaged with the notch of the second raised area. When the drawer applies a force relative to the furniture body, the front end of the holding member is guided by the guide track of the first raised area to be engaged with another guide track and is disengaged from the notch. The drawer is pushed by the force of the spring and moved to a self-opening position relative to the furniture body.
The front end of the holding member is in a free status when the drawer is opened relative to the furniture body and the holding member is disengaged from the latch member. In this status, when the drawer is pushed to its closed position, the drawer can only travel through the same processes to let the front end of the holding member engage with the notch of the latch member.
However, if the demand is that the holding member and the latch member do not have a locked relationship when the drawer is located at the close status, especially when the drawer has a self-closing function. The relationship between the holding member and the latch member has to be changed. The present invention provides an improved structure to include the functions which the conventional closing device does not have.